Princess of the Draconequus
by TheFallenOne77
Summary: Long ago Discord had a child, but with a war tearing Equestria apart, he had to send her away. Now, 3000 years later, she's back home again. But will she stay in the place of her birth or will she return to the only world she ever knew?
1. Chapter 1

_3000 years ago. The rule of Discord_

_In the land of Equestria there was a race known as the Draconequus, beings that are the very embodiment of chaos and now the sole rulers of this land. But their chaos is not what all might expect it to be, for it was not only destructive for it was also full of fun and merry making. Two certain pony princesses didn't see it that way unfortunately, for they have declared an all-out war against the fun loving Draconequus'. The King and Queen were prepared to go into battle, but were faced with a problem. It involved their new born baby._

"_Discord, we can't do that. Not to our baby," the queen cried._

_Discord, king of the Draconequus only looked at his wife Eris with a pained expression as he began to speak. All the while sneaking glances at his new born that was wrapped in a blanket and sound asleep in her arms_

"_Eris I know this is a hard decision to make but it is the only way to keep our daughter safe. This isn't any easy for me either." _

_Eris began to shed black tears that were actually ink, trying her best to convince her husband otherwise._

"_But why must we send her away? We can hide her until the battle is over," she said desperately._

_Discord started to get angry and yelled at his mate that he love so much but shed tears of his while doing so._

"_WHAT IF THEY FIND HER WHILE THE BATTLE IS RAGING ON ERIS? WHAT IF THEY FIND AND KILL OUR BABY AND WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?"_

_His shouting caused his child to awaken and cry in fear. His anger faded quickly and took his daughter into his arms, trying his best to ease her cries._

"_There, There darling, everything is fine. Your safe right here with us," he whispered, causing her calm down and drift into slumber once more._

_He loved his child and would protect her with his very life if any dared to hurt her, for she was a rare type of Draconequus. She had no different animal parts that made up her body, but instead she was something called a human. Her hair was golden blond and her left eye was red while the right was violet and on her left hand was red Draconequus birthmark. He wishes so badly that she wasn't born during a war that was about to take place._

"_You know as well as I that the ponies will only see her as an abomination and try to put her to death. If we send away they can't touch her," Discord said with a heavy heart._

"_Damn you Discord, why must you be right? Alright, we'll send her to this human world but only if you make it so that she returns when she is old enough to understand her heritage," she said._

_Discord nodded and began the spell, not before kissing his daughter's forehead and whispering, "One day we'll see each other again. I just know it. Goodbye for now." _

_Her body faded from reality and he couldn't help the tears that came out of their own accord._

'_We'll meet again, don't worry.'_

_Meanwhile in the human world_

In a large house that was surrounded by others, a girl by the age of 18 was waking up and rubbing the sleep from her different colored eyes. Her room was a little on the small side but she didn't care in the slightest. It had a bed, a desk where she loved to draw and paint, and all over the walls were her own paintings that she prided herself in doing and redid every month. It was her house anyway.

"It was that weird dream again and it's been happening more and more for some reason. Keep it together Jacqueline, it's just a dream. Time to start the day," she said.

She got out of bed and went to shower, got dressed in in jeans, a white shirt with paint a paint splatter design, denim jacket, black sneakers and put her hair in a ponytail. After eating breakfast she grabbed her skateboard and headed out the door into the fogy afternoon.

Jacqueline lived by herself for a reason; it was because she was an orphan. Every time she was placed in a new foster home she would fight off abusive and perverted foster parents. Or she would get up and leave during the night, going on the run until social services found her and put her in the system again. But the day she turned 16 was when she managed to get herself a house by helping out this rich family in adopting a kid, and the kid convinced their new parents to repay her, so they gave her the money to buy and pay off the house she's lived in for the past two years. She couldn't be happier. But she was unaware that her life was about to change drastically.

_Meanwhile in Equestria present day_

In the throne room, floating in a circle slowly in a depressed mood was the former king of Equestria was none other than Discord. He was in this down mood because an important and painful anniversary was coming up in a few weeks and he wasn't looking forward to it, causing him to tighten the circle he formed. His thoughts were interrupted by the last ponies he wanted to see right now.

"Discord, remove yourself from the castle. You may be reformed but that does not give you the right to be in the castle," shouted the sun princess Celestia.

Discord only glared at her and continued to float in his circle.

"Leave now or we will call the guard to remove you," shouted the co-ruler Luna.

"GO BLOW IT OUT YOUR PLOTS YOU FUCKING PRINCESSES AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY," he yelled at the top of his lungs that the windows shattered.

The princesses were taken aback by the words that he used to them, and were curious as to why he was acting like this. He was usually in a more chaotic mood which, more or less, involved him pulling harmless pranks on their subjects these days, but this was certainly new for him.

"Discord, tell us what troubles you. Perhaps we can help," Luna said but received no answer, only a cold shoulder.

"If something is troubling you Discord, then tell us. We were once friends, remember?" Celestia said.

The Draconequus was furious and sped in front of Celestia, his crimson aura radiating from his body as his anger grew.

"Friends, huh, if I recall correctly you two always made fun of me and my kind. When the war came you almost wiped out my entire race, and to make matters worse you killed my wife Eris. So don't you dare ever say that for a single minute we were ever friends!" he sneered.

The two rulers ears dropped and they took steps back as his truthful accusations pelted them without mercy.

"Just do me a favor and leave me alone, or better yet, just seal me in stone because you seem to be really good at doing that," he said, returning to his spot in the air.

The rulers didn't know what to do so they honored his request and left the throne room, making sure to close the doors, but not before they heard a light sobbing coming from Discord. Something they thought to be impossible for the being of chaos.

"Sister, perhaps we should retrieve the Elements and see if they can reach him?" Luna asked.

"Maybe, but for now let Discord be. Something seems to be bothering him and if we pry he might lash out. That's the last thing we need is him rampaging through Equestria," Celestia said.

_In the human world, 8:45pm_

Jacqueline went upstairs and collapsed on her bed, tired from working but gained some money in the process. She didn't complain though, it got her out of the house almost every day and she met interesting people while working. But right now she just wanted to relax. Going downstairs she fixed herself some dinner and went in to the living room and watched some T.V. for a while until it was getting late and decided to turn in, not bothering to undress.

Though sleep wasn't with her tonight for some reason, turning on her back she looked up at the ceiling that was lit by the moonlight and she was able to see the dragon designs that she painted a little while ago. She got the idea of painting it from the birthmark that was on the left that was wrapped in a bandana. Looking up at them always made filled her with an empty feeling that she wished would just go away. She undid the bandana and held it up in the moonlight to see it clearly.

"What do you mean? It can be some coincident that it looks like this. Maybe my parents put it there when I was born, something to remember them by. Yeah right," she said.

She kept holding it up until something strange began to happen, the room started to shake violently and the wall in front of her started crack until a black formed, sucking in everything in the room including Jacqueline who tried to hold on to the bed but failed. She fell in to an endless void for what felt like forever until she landed on her butt hard.

"Aw fuck, that hurt. Where am I anyway?" she said.

Looking around she couldn't recognize where she was how that strange black hole brought her here to what she deduced as a castle.

"If this is a castle then maybe there's someone in charge here that can help me out," she said.

Getting up she grabbed her skateboard which, thankfully, came here with her. Before she could explore she saw something that she least expected, a white horse wearing gold armor. Jacqueline couldn't help the chuckles that were coming out.

"I've never seen a horse up close before, let alone wearing armor. What are you doing out of your stables huh, someone let you out?" she said while tapping its head.

The stallion started to get mad at the fact that she was mocking him.

"Stop this at once creature or I will end you," the stallion said sternly

Jacqueline stopped and started at the horse and started to back away slowly, her body trembling slightly in fear at the fact that an animal just talked to her and treated to kill her.

"FREAK TALKING HORSE," she screamed.

Before the stallion could say anything he was hit on the head with her skateboard hard. She took off in a random direction and hoped that there weren't any more of them but her luck wasn't that good as more guard started to chase her. She turned random corners trying to lose them but soon ran into something soft and collapsed on it. Looking down she saw an all-white mare with purple eyes, horn and wings. Jacqueline got the very confused mare and tried to run but was stopped by some unknown gold aura that tripped her. Soon she was surrounded by guardsmen and the two rulers of this world and didn't know what to do. She was like a cornered animal and did something she never did before in her whole life.

"FATHER, PLEASE HELP ME," she shouted, startling everyone.

Little did they know, her cry reached the throne room and woke the Draconequus from its slumber. He didn't understand why but he felt compelled to go see who said that and poked his head out the throne room doors. A crowd of guards had gathered and he saw Celestia and Luna as well. Floating up a bit her saw a creature that he recognized immediately as a human so that must mean-. Discord flew in front of the human and roared at the top of his lungs, causing the crowd to fly up against the wall.

"Discord, what is the meaning of this?" Celestia asked.

"Shut up!" he said, turning to the still frightened human that tried to crawl away from him.

He looked into her eyes and hope started to fill him as he saw that her left eye was red and the right was violet. He tried to reach for her left hand but she flinched in fear of him.

"It's alright, I am not going to hurt you, and you have my word on that. I just want to see your hand for a moment. After that, I send you home if you wish," he said in a calm voice.

For some reason Jacqueline felt like she could trust this unknown creature and gave him her hand. He started to undo the bandana and his breath caught in his throat, tears of ink started to form as well as a smile. He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the human in a hug.

"Jacqueline, your back, my baby girl is home again. I knew I would have you back in my life again. Look at you, you grew into a beautiful Draconequus," Discord said.

"You know my name?" Jacqueline asked, still confused.

"Of course I know your name; I'm the one that gave it to you the day you were born. You're my daughter after all."

Questions started to fill her at the fact that this creature was telling her that he was his father, but for some reason it felt right to hear. But she needed to be sure that this wasn't some sort of trick that he was playing on her.

"Is your name Discord by any chance?" she asked and her nodded.

"I hear your name every time in my dreams and someone by the name of Eris. Did you know anyone named Eris?" she asked.

"Yes, she was your mother and she loved you very much," Discord said.

"Where is she now?"

Discord looked at the ground and put her down. He wants to tell her the truth of what happened to her mother, but he was worried how she'll react to knowing.

"She was killed in a war that happened 3000 years ago, and they were the ones who slayed her during it." He pointed over to the two rulers whose ears dropped when Jacqueline looked over at them. She walked over to them slowly with an expression they read as anger. They didn't move for they knew that what was coming was justified. Jacqueline's hand clenched hard as she pulled back and punched with all her might. They closed their eyes so they wouldn't see it coming. They waited but it still never came until opened their eyes again and saw that she punched the wall and that tears spilled over. Looking them dead in their eyes she said something she never said to anyone.

"I forgive you."

**Please Review if not that's cool too**


	2. A New Start

The two mares were obviously confused by what I meant when I said I forgive them for killing my mother in cold blood. But how could I be angry? I don't even remember her nor had the chance to get to know her, so I can't hold a grudge against them. Turing my back to them I walked back to Discord, and was ready to ask him to send me back home but the white mare put her hoof on shoulder and looked me in the eye with disbelief.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"I forgive you for killing my mother. I can't be mad because I never met her so I can't be attached to her," I said.

"B-But we killed her."

I just shrugged at her. "Things happen."

They looked like they couldn't comprehend what I was telling them, but my father seemed to get it. Like he didn't forgive them since it happened but was proud that could. Both mares rushed toward and almost killed me with a powerful hug.

"Thank you, we have carried burdens from the times of the war. So much blood had stained our hooves and we know that we can never truly atone for what we did but at least one has forgiven us," the blue one said.

"Do worry about it, just thought that should be said before I head back home," I said catching them off guard.

"What do mean go back home, you want to leave when you just came back?" Discord asked.

"I have a home back in the human world and my life has been good now since I'm not in Child Services anymore."

That seemed to catch their attention; it always does whenever I tell someone about it. Remembering it was pretty rough but I survived it all.

"Jacqueline, happened during your time growing up in the human world when you were in this Child Services," Discord asked, concern laced in his tone. It felt somewhat foreign to have someone worried for your wellbeing when everyone just wished you'd disappear.

"Well, for the first of 8 years of my life I was beaten, abused, and neglected by my foster parents. Then there were times that I had to deal with perverts and of course I always fight back and on one occasion I got this from a psychopath who blitzed out his mind on drugs," I said, lifting my shirt a little to show them my scar above my bellybutton where I got stabbed. Let's just they aren't around anymore to do that again.

They looked shocked by what I told them but Discord looked furious that a red aura smoked around his body, but I also saw regret in his eyes, like he did something he wishes that he could take back.

"Something wrong dad?" I asked. Weird, never thought I'd say that.

He started to cry black tears and held me tight. "I'm so sorry I put you through all that Jacqueline. I'm so sorry, if I had known that would happen to you I wouldn't have sent you there when the war started," he cried.

Now I get it, he sent me to human world to keep me safe, but after hearing what I just said he feels like it's his fault that every bad thing that happened to me was because of him. Was it his fault though? He did do it to protect me and he couldn't have known what would happen to me once he sent me, but he should've at least tried to protect me during this war so he wouldn't have to send me away. So I'm at an impasse here, whether to forgive my father or not. Saying no means I lose him, and thinking about that made me feel scared for some reason. Saying yes also means we just forget it like it never happened so I didn't say anything and just hugged him back.

"I guess I could stay here for a few days, I don't really have any plans so I can hang out here and you can show me around this world if you want," I said, seeing results instantly.

"That sounds perfect, I have so much to show you Jacqueline," Discord said.

"Right now it's late and I'm exhausted. I barely got any sleep before getting here unexpectedly," I said while yawning.

"You can bunk with me in my room if you wish," the white mare said kindly.

"Umm….thanks I guess. I never got you're names by the way."

"I am princess Celestia and this is my little sister princess Luna, nice to meet you Jacqueline," Celestia said.

I followed her through this huge castle, seeing nothing but ponies in armor or in French maid outfits cleaning. It was weird that's for sure. But then again so is being told that you are the daughter to a strange creature from another dimension. Was I really born in this world full of colorful cartoon ponies?

"Is something wrong Jacqueline?" Celestia asked.

"Just a lot to take in is all. Never expected my life to take a lateral turn like this and be told the things I have," I said. She draped her large white wing over my shoulder, giving me a sense of security, something I never really felt from anyone.

"Don't worry, we'll be here to help you get through every step," she said, giving off a natural motherly feel. I could feel myself relax while being near her.

We made it to this large golden door that had the same sun design that was on her flank. Her room was pretty big, though that was kind of an understatement. A bed that could fit ten people with red silk sheets and blanket, a dresser with a vanity mirror and some jewelry, a fireplace opposite from the bed and a balcony giving a perfect view of the starry night sky. Celestia took off her royal garments and hopped on the bed, I saw a couch near the fireplace and went to lie down on it until a golden aura stopped me and pulled me toward the bed.

"You can share the bed with me, no sense for you to be uncomfortable while you sleep," she said.

I guess that would be alright, taking off my jacket and sneakers and setting down my skateboard against the wall I got in bed and Celestia pulled me close into her chest. Heat radiated from her body, making me feel drowsy and once she covered me with her wing I out in an instant. A dream visited me but not like any if ever seen before, I was this kingdom that look like it was made by a child's imagination. Cotton candy clouds hovered in the air occasionally raining chocolate milk. The cobblestone was a black and white checker pattern. The buildings were either made of gingerbread or frosting. The castle in the looked like it was made of multi-colored hard candy and had a mote filled with what I debate is lemonade. This place could give you diabetes just by looking at it, but it felt like I should know this place like it felt like I belong here. I felt right at home.

_Celestia's POV_

Once Jacqueline had fallen asleep, she cuddled up against me and buried her face into my chest. This Draconequus wasn't like any of the ones that I fought against in the Discordian war all those years ago. I can't help but think about what she went through while growing up in the human world and even though her face was calm when she told it I could still see the pain in her eyes from having remembered it. Nopony deserves to go through kind of pain, no matter who they are. I can also empathize with her in not being able to grow up with any parents. Luna and I lost our parents when we were just foals and the advisers basically raised us, but Jacqueline had to raise herself to survive on her own with nopony there for her and thinking everypony is her enemy.

I was angry at what that world did to her, I was angry at what Discord did sending her away. We wouldn't have killed her during the war, that wasn't something we ever did or even thought about. We would've taken care of her when we sealed her father in stone or slain her mother Eris. She deserved to have a family who loves her, since Discord technically abandoned her she is not his daughter anymore. Maybe I could-, it was a long shot but I'll have to get Jacqueline to feel comfortable around me and gain her trust first before anything. But hopefully she'll warm up to me and maybe even be a new friend for Luna. I nuzzled her while she slept and I think I heard her mumble _'mom'_. I shed a tear hearing that.

"I'm sorry Jacqueline."

_Jacqueline's POV_

Never before in my entire life have I woken great like I did, but when I opened my eyes I saw that Celestia was gone and I felt sad for some reason, like I just lost someone important to me. Turing I saw that her standing at the balcony looking up at the starry sky, like she was waiting for something to happen. Grabbing my jacket I walked up next and put my hand on her neck, startling her.

"Oh, good morning Jacqueline, sleep well?" she asked.

"Morning, the sun isn't even out yet," I said.

She took on a rather mischievous smile, her horn lighting up and getting brighter by the minute. Little did I know was that the moon was setting and the bright sun quickly took its place in the sky, showing the most magnificent sunrise that I ever saw in my life, my mouth hung open as I witnessed this spectacle happen right before my eye, this was the kind of thing that gives an artists and poets inspiration.

"That was beautiful, how did you do that?" I asked her, making a mental photo of what I saw.

"My sister and I control the sun and moon to make the day and night. It is our duty as the rulers of Equestria to keep this balance so long as we live our eternal lives," she said but that confused me.

"Wait so are you guys immortal, how haven't you gone crazy from watching everyone you know die right in front of you?" I asked.

"There were times yes that I wished so desperately for it all to end, when I was forced to banish my little sister to the moon for 1000 years I thought I lost everything in my whole life. But what made it bearable was that I couldn't let my subjects down, so I pulled myself together and continued to rule until Luna returned 5 years ago. I was happy as can be."

Wow, that was brave to say, even I couldn't admit something like that. There was more to this princess that many probably don't even know, not even her sister maybe and that fact that she told me this made me feel a little honored that she trusted me enough to tell me.

"Now that it is morning, how about some breakfast?" she asked, causing my stomach to growl in approval to that statement.

I followed her through the castle to the dining room where a long table was set up with multiple chairs that were already filled with six other ponies, Luna and Discord. When the other ponies saw me, a blue one that was a Pegasus with a rainbow mane jumped into the air and pinned me to ground. I'm not sure the reason for it but it gave me an excuse to kick her ass. Getting my right hand free I started punching her in the ribs and in the stomach, causing her to get distracted enough for me to kick her onto the table and pin her down. Reaching into my back pocket I grabbed my butterfly knife and held the blade to her throat.

"You wanna try that again or am I going to have to teach you a lesson you'll very much regret?" I said.

No one said a word for about a minute until the Pegasus started laughing for some reason, like she wasn't scared of my treat.

"Not bad, you sure know how fight and you've got my respect kid. Names Rainbow Dash," she said.

I let go of her and we shook hands. "Jacqueline and you're not so bad yourself. Sorry about messing you up just now," I said.

The others came over and introduced themselves, their names being somewhat ridiculous in my own opinion.

"I've never seen anything like you before, what is your species called?" Twilight asked.

"Well technically I'm called a human, but as of recent events I'm something called a Draconequus since I'm Discord's kid," I said, gaining a few gasps and nervous glances from them except from Pinkie Pie who bounced around happy, asking if I can make it rain chocolate milk.

I looked at my father with a confused look and he just chuckled. "She is a fan of my work." Whatever that means.

In all honesty, this place was just full of surprises and I was eager to see what exactly this world had to offer me.

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


End file.
